The Rotfang Conspiracy
by forgottenone1385
Summary: While waiting for Hermione to board the train at the beginning of second year, the Grangers overhear a strange conversation.  And take it upon themselves to save the world.
1. Drs Granger

The Rotfang Conspiracy

Chapter 1

DENIAL

Dan and Emma Granger were worried about their only little girl. At the young age of 11 they had sent her off into the strange new world of magic to be educated at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. They had always known their little girl had been destined for great things. She was incredibly bright, well above her classmates intelligence-wise and they worried she would have social problems. Then,around Halloween, she began to write about her new best friends, Harry and Ron. Now they were sending her off to school again and still hadn't met these young men.

Through the open window of the scarlet red train came a young voice. Normally, the Grangers wouldn't have done something ad uncouth as eavesdropping, but the word teeth, as dentists caught their attention. "You know. The Rotfang Conspiracy. Where the Purebloods band together to send chocolate to the ministry to rot their teeth and kill them."

The Grangers shared a look. Someone was trying to destroy their daughter's new world and any opportunity she would have in it. They would do anything to stop that from happening. Even forcing innocent people to sit in their torture chambers. . . uhh chairs.

After the train had finally pulled out, still without any sign of those Ron and Harry blokes, the Grangers decided to pay a visit to the Ministry. Having read all the books introducing Muggleborns to the magical world, there knew exactly which phone booths they could enter the word MAGIC into and be transported into the Ministry.

Upon entering the Atrium, they found the Ministry in a state of extreme disarray. "Its worse than I feared." Dan whispered to Emma.

"We must start immediately." responded Emma.

They walked over to the check-in desk and stated their purpose as "We're going to save the world" and were immediately taken to the Minister's Office. Behind the desk sat a harried looking Cornelius Fudge. He was busy trying to deal with numerous sightings of a flying Ford Anglia over England. As a couple enter, in Muggle clothing, he wondered who he was dealing with now.

Emma took it upon herself to begin a rather well planned out marketing speech for being right off the cuff. "Minister Fudge, we know your busy, so we'll tale only a moment of your time. It has come to our attention that no Ministry worker has an aqueduct health care plan. As dentists, we wish to remedy this problem, so as to better the health and productivity of Ministry workers."

Dan broke in here. " We wish you to sign into law a program requiring all Minister workers to visit the dentist. Knowing the sensitive nature of the Wizarding World, we are willing to be the first office to be certified."

Poor Cornelius had no clue what was going on. He was in the middle of a crisis dealing with the exposure to the Muggle world and here was somebody talking about keeping things secret and dentists. There were threatening to expose the magical world. No. They couldn't do that. He wouldn't let them. But what choice did he have. They had backup in the form of some mysterious, and therefore deadly, force called dentists. There was only one response. "Write what you want and I'll sign it." And with that Ministry Decree 978, the Dental Education aNd Information Acquisition Law (DENIAL) went into effect.

Ministry Decree 978, the Dental Education aNd Information Acquisition Law (DENIAL)

"_All Ministry Employees are required to upkeep their Dental Health to promote better overall Health and cleanliness. Refusal to visit the Dentist may result in loss of employment and a 10,000 Galleon fine to be removed from the individual's vault._

_Due to the Statue of Secrecy and the location of Dental Offices entirely in the Muggle world, all appointments have been made at the Granger's Dental Office. Employees will receive a notice with their appointment time by interdepartmental messages."_

A/N

Dan and Emma are widely used, and if you think about it for a moment, you'll know why it can't be claimed as plagiarism.

This idea just randomly entered my head as I was writing an upcoming chapter for Scientia. I was going to have it be a one-shot, but then other chapters began to write themselves, so more will be coming.


	2. Arthur Weasley

Chapter Two

Plugs

.

* * *

.

Despite what most thought of him, Arthur Weasley was an intelligent man. He choose to work in the Misuse of Muggle Artifacts because it allowed him to learn more about the muggle world and work on his plug collection. Fascinating things the muggles had come up with to replace magic.

As an intelligent man, Arthur knew his wife was just as intelligent. And better connected than he was. By the time he would get home, Molly would already know about DENIAL. She would also know the primary dentists were the parents of their youngest son's friend, Hermione.

Therefore, to avoid some of the screeching he would endure, he would just volunteer and go now.

.

.

* * *

.

.

"Good morning." Arthur greeted the lady behind the desk as he entered the Dentist's Office. The directions had been easy enough to follow. The MOM had even supplied the correct amount of muggle money for the tub. Arthur wasn't quite sure why it was called the tub, as there was no water or bath involved.

"Good afternoon, sir. Do you have an appointment?" replied the receptionist. She was a little put off by his bright green suit jacket with his orange pants.

"My name is Arthur Weasley. I'm from MOM."

"Oh yes. Our first victim... um patient from MOM. Right this way. Dr. Granger will be in shortly."

The receptionist showed Arthur into a room and closed the door in his face as he turned around to ask her which Dr. Granger would be in. Turning back around, Arthur got his first good look at the room.

There was a chair, but he had seen chairs before. Next to the chair was a tray attached to a metal bar attached to the chair. On this tray was a strange muggle artifact, with lots and lots of …

PLUGS! Glorious plugs of all different shapes and sizes. There were no plugs like these in his collection. He would just have to take these and leave copies for the Dentist.

Arthur had just finished copying the last plug as the door opened. He quickly turned to see Mr. Dr. Granger, Hermione's dad, enter the room.

"Good afternoon, Mr. Weasley. Is this your first time at the dentist?" Dr. Granger asked while filing in some information in a chart and motioning for Arthur to sit.

"Hello, Dr. Granger. I don't think we've met. I'm Ron's father. Please call me Arthur." he sat in the chair.

"Nice to meet you Arthur. Call me Dan." He fiddled with his instruments, getting out the tools of his trade. "You and your wife should come over for dinner sometime. Emma and I would love to meet you both. Now, let's have a look at those teeth."

Arthur laid motionless as the chair tilted backwards. "Oh dear." said Dr. Granger. "Now let me get my toothbrush so we can clean these teeth." He reached for his electric toothbrush, but it didn't seem to want to work. "That's odd. Oh, well. We'll just have to do this the old fashion way."

Later that night, Arthur was ready when Molly met him at the door. "Hello Molly dear. We've been invited to the Granger's for dinner next Wednesday. And look at these plugs he gave me."


End file.
